Keep Holding On
by xXMimiHeartzxX
Summary: Clare's life fell apart and Eli was there to help pick up the pieces. But when he has to move away to Florida. Clare goes downhill. Like her bulimia and her parents divorcing wasn't bad enough. Now she has to deal that she could be a teen mom.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys here's a new story. I've been thinking about this one forawhile now. I've been writting this story on my journal so um..yeah ... ts here .Yay! **_

_**PS: Sorry if the characters become OOC (Out Of Character)**_

_**PPS: Eli is 17 and Clare is 17 ;]**_

Chapter 1

(Clare's POV)

(Clare is asleep)

(Dream)

I was trying to hide my stomach as I was getting books out of my locker when Alli comes up to me with a sweater. I sighed in relief "Thank you so much Alli" "No problem." Alli smiled at me as we walked together to lunch. The School's Bitch and her "CopyCat Crew" stopped us in our tracks. Great. "Hi ClareBear!" Jenna said fakely "Hello" I said blankly as I started to pull Alli walking as fast as possible. Jenna grabs my arm "Wait!" "What?" I asked now more annoyed. I REALLY wasn't in the mood to deal with her bitchy,crappy,stupid, and diva attitude. She hands me a birthday bag. I frown "Its not my birthday" "I know but I heard that someone wrote Slutwards at your house. So we wanted to give you something to make you feel better" I glared at her as I snatched the bag and pulled out what was inside. It was an old, brown,little, and a worn out pillow. "Its a pillow. You know. For all that time you spend on your back with Eli" Jenna smirked as her copycat crew did a few 'oooh's' and snickers.I crumple up the bag and throw the bag including the pillow at her face. My face felt so hot as I clenched my fists. "Fuck you Jenna!" I spat with venom. "That's what you do with Eli everynight" Jenna laughed at her own ignorant comment. I had ENOUGH of her shit. Before I could say anything Jenna punch me in the stomach. I groaned as I cletched on my stomach. Jenna and her copycat crew struted away satisfied. Tears heard started flowing out like a river. I don't know what happened to Alli. But I heard her screaming "You SLUTTY BITCHY WHORE!" then I heard thumps and shrieks. I was too weak to do anything but think: Why was my life like this?

(End of dream)

My alarm clock blasted through my room as I annoyed slammed the snooze button. Wow. What kind of dream was THAT?

End Of Chapter 1

_**Alrighty guys thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. I LOVE YOU GUYS.**_

_**I promise the next chapter will be long ;)**_

_**It takes hours to write fanfictions(Well for me anyways) &&**_

_**it only takes a few seconds to Review,Favorite, Alert, Follow, and that other stuff. So what i'm trying to say here is please make my day with a review or something ;)**_

_**Byeeee**_

_**xoxo**_

_**PeaceLove&&Cupcakes **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Helloooo. So I wanted to leave all my stories on a good note before I leave to San Antonio :DDD & Thank you for your reviews! You guys are total sweeties! So anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. :)))**_

_**BTW I thought id be SUPER cute if Clare and Eli owned kitties! LOL I'm weird I know, I know. :PPP Clare's Kitty is white and has blue eyes(Like Clare!) and Eli's Kitty is black, has white paws and has green eyes!(Like Eli LOL) Hehe, okay okay, sorry LMAO i'll shut up now! ;DDDD**_

_**and FYI. I've been DYING for Eli to have a little sister! So in this FanFic he has a little sister! :'DDD The actress' name is **__**Bailee Madison. Go look her up on google if you dont know her. Eli's sister is named Emily. Enjoyyy! :DDDDD**_

_**WARNING: There's gonna be some sex in the end of this chapter!**_

_**You Have Been Warned!... :P**_

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Chapter 2

(Clare's POV:)

It was a cold winter morning in Toronto, Canada. It was 9 in the morning and my stupid alarm woke me up. Gosh THAT was a REALLY weird dream! Eli's sweet smell of Dawn and Axe interrupted my thoughts as he put me in his arms. God, I loved his smell. Me and Eli lived in our own apartment because we always fought with our families. I was so happy for Eli to be there for me. I recently got out of rehab because of my bulimia and cutting. Now you're problably wondering how that happened. Well i've been bullied and suffured through peer abuse since I was little. I would be called nerd, ugly, fat and alot more nasty words. My parents divorced when I was in the 10th grade. I was diagnosed with bulimia since I was 10 and I started cutting when I was 13. I regret ALL of that. I was even surprised that I could even get someone as amazing as Eli. He was there when I was down so i'm really grateful for that. My white kitten Cupcake interrupted my thoughts by liking my nose. I sat up and saw Eli's cat, AC/DC (one of his favorite bands) licking his neck. "Mm. Clare" I covered my mouth trying hard not to laugh. Eli kept moaning as AC/DC kept licking him. "Ugh. Fuck Me" After he said that I lost it. I laughed and laughed and laughed. Eli, awake becasue of my laughing, opened his eyes and saw AC/DC on his chest "What the fu-?" Eli said. Then he realized it was his cat turning him on. He groaned as he put his cat on the floor and his face turned bright red. "That was pretty sexy" I added laughing harder. "Ha ha ha" Eli said sarcasticly when he took off his blacket and widen his eyes like golfballs. "Uhm..." "What?" I asked putting on my slippers. "Do you feel comfortable me walking around with a boner?" My eyes widened as I laughed HARDER this time. "What? Did AC/DC made you hard?" I asked. Eli glared at me. " No you did. You were sexy screaming my name in my sleep" He said. I scoffed, and gasped "Horn dog!" "Shit, sue me" Eli added as he grabbed my waist,turned me around and kissed me. We made out for a good 10 minutes and went into the kitchen to eat. "Hey Eli what cereal do you want?" "Lucky Charms". I giggled. "Emily will kill you if you finish her cereal" "Eh. Whatever. I don't like your healthy organic cereals" Eli said as he grabbed a bowl. I giggle and kissed him. "Then that's YOUR problem" I said getting the milk. While we were eating someone knocks on our door. I got up but Eli stopped me "No Babe, i'll get it" I smiled as I sat down and continued eating. Cece and BullFrog dropped off Emily because they worked "Hey Emily. Hi mom and dad" I heard Eli say. I turned around and saw Cece,BullFrog, and Emily at the door. "Hey" I greeted. "Hey ClareBelle!" Cece chimed as she came up and hugged me. Emily also hugged me. "Hey Sweetie" I said to Emily. Emily smiled at me and waved at me. She is so cute and shy. I just loved her. "Uhm. Eli can we speak to you?" BullFrog said with a serious face. "Sure" Eli went outside with Cece and BullFrog. "How are you doing Emily?" "Fine. I love your hair" Emily said in a sweet voice. "Aw Thanks" I said. Then we heard screaming. "No dad! I'm not gonna do it! I"m happy here with Clare! You can't make me!" "Eli don't yell at your father like that" Cece said. "Eli. we HAVE no choice." BullFrog said. "BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT!" Eli yelled as he furiously entered the apartment and shut the door at his parents faces. "Eli..." I said. Emily looked scared as she entered into me and Eli's room. "You scared Emily!" I said. Eli took deep breaths and walked into our room. "Why did you yell at mommy and daddy like that?" Emily asked as soon as he walked in. "I'm sorry Emily. I will never do that again" Eli reassured, Calm now. "Eli may I speak to you?" I told Eli as we left our room and Emily. I closed our door and pulled him into our bathroom. "Eli, What happened?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Just my parents pissing me off. Its alright Baby. You don't have to worry. I'll be with you" I frowned. "Alright then" I replied. Eli pulled me in a deep and soft kiss and then we walked out the bathroom. "Emily? Why are you eating my cereal?" Eli asked Emily who was eating his bowl. "Technacaly its MY cereal" she said. I laughed "she has a point there" Eli looked at me and walked to the freezer and made waffles. "Hey Eli guess what?" Emily asked. Eli's crooked smile appeared on his face "What?" He asked. "Adam invited me to go to a Dead Hand Concert with him tomorrow and daddy said it was fine!" Emily said happily. I smiled. "Emily. What are your favorite things? What do you like?" I asked Emily. "Well I like dollies, rainbows, unicorns, ponies, rock music, the color black, Iron Maiden, Dead Hand, Monster Trucks, Blood, and Hello Kitty" Emily smiled as she put her bowl away. Eli smirked and I smiled big. Why wasn't I surprised? . At 9 BullFrog and Cece picked up Emily. So FINALLY me and Eli were all ALONE. "So what do you wanna do?" I asked Eli as we were cuddled up on the couch watching "Home Alone 2" Eli shrugged. "I wanna take a shower. Wanna join me?" He said. Wow, this was the first time he ever asked me to bathe with him. I smirked "Ok" I responded, then he carried me into the bathroom. We stripped and we made out and made love in the hot and steamy shower. It was just..Wow!. After we finished he carried me to out bed and we made more love. I breathed hard as he kept thrusting. "Damn Eli!" I screamed out. We did that for like 2 hours then we fell asleep. That was amazing!..

End Of Chapter 1

_**Gah! Sorry for the crappy ending. I DO NOT like to go into graphic detail when I talk about that stuff. So yeah... Thanks for reading! Im grateful for that :DDDD Please Review and all that other stuff :,DDD Love ya guys & Keep on Rawkin! :PPPPP**_

_**and PS: Sorry for mispelling/bad grammar. I'm a REALLY fast typer so yeah I really hope you know what i'm trying to say anyways on my fanfic's :P**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
